The Truth About The Duncans
by chemicalranebows
Summary: You would think that the Duncans are an accepting family right?Well you would be wrong,as Charlie has figured out her family is not all that accepting.Warnings for homophobic attitudes,and language.Future fic. AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own Good Luck Charlie.

Warnings:Futurefic,slight AU,homophobia,language

If you don't like it don't read it!

Charlie's POV

You would automatically think that with 5 kids Mr. and Mrs. Duncan are fairly accepting people right? Well you're wrong they are huge homophobes. My parents think that every gay person has some kind of mental illness and deserve to be treated as that, normally I couldn't really care about them but today was the last straw.

~flashback~

"Charlie,it's time for dinner get your ass down here!"My so called mother yelled.

"Alright I'll be done in a minute!"I yelled if I didn't know it was dinner I could already smell the stench of whatever it was that she had tried to 's times like these when I miss PJ more than moved to Conneticut and married a guy named have been married for 6 years now and have decided to have a surrogate ended up having boy/girl twins named Sadie and Samuel(Sam or Sammy for short) who are 3 years old. The reason he moved was because of our bitch of a mother yelled at him for TWO WHOLE HOURS, screaming about how he was going to hell,and she wasn't going to have a fag for a son,when he finally actually found the courage to come out to stayed with Jason and they ended up moving to Conneticut 1 month after that whole incident.I guess the joke is on her,PJ owns his own successful restaurant there and Jason wrote a best-selling novel meant for children.

"Charlie did you not hear me the first time,get your ass down here before your food gets cold!"my mother yelled.

"Alright,fine I'm coming down,"I I was coming down I saw Gabe and Toby sitting next to each other having already finished their food apparently and my mom had her laptop on the table between her and dad.

"Ok I'm down are you happy now,"I said.

My parents rolled their eyes and my brothers prepared themselves for the argument that was soon to happen,I've been fighting with my parents a lot recently.I do it because they keep suspecting that I have some sort of secret,which I am not going to tell them,not after what happened with PJ,I don't know what I would do.

"Anyways we have some big news,Teddy has just told me over the phone that she is pregnant with Spencer's child,"My parents started,",So we are finally going to have grandkids!"She added the last part excitedly.I must have looked depressed or something because the next thing I hear is

"Charlie aren't you happy you are finally going to have a proper niece or nephew!Aren't you happy about this news,"

My eyes widened did she seriously just say that?!

"You already have 2 grandkids,Sadie and Sammy or did you forget about them!"

"Charlie,I have no idea who you are talking about,I refuse to associate with my fag of a son and his dysfunctional family!"

"Oh really you think he has a dysfunctional family you should seriously look around here sometime!"

"Charlie what has gotten into you!What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about the fact that you refuse to associate with your own flesh and blood just because he is gay!"

"Yes because I refuse to associate myself with fags!"

"Do you see how screwed up you're thinking is?"

"CHARLIE!What has gotten into you?!"

"Maybe it's the fact that you hate these so called fags and guess what I'M A LESBIAN"

Everything was silent until these two words came from my mom's mouth,

"Leave,now!"

~end flashback~

So that is why I went into my college fund,took a few hundred dollars,sloppily packed my stuff and got the first plane going to Conneticut, hopefully PJ will be ok with me staying at his souse for awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own good luck Charlie I only own my OC's Sammy and Sadie.

If any rude comments saying my story is inappropriate honestly you were the one to actually choose this story and spend your own time reading with the story.

Charlie's POV

I called PJ when I was waiting for the plane to take off and he would let me stay in the guest room in his house thank god for that.I told him I would give him the complete explanation for wanting to go to Conneticut when I finally got there.

When I finally boarded the plane I started thinking of just how stupid my parents really are.I mean they lost 2 of their children just because of some stupid sense of judgement that they still took in when considering gay really is so stupid I mean her son and his husband actually had been pretty successful yet she refuses to associate with them. PJ had actually released a cookbook that became really successful and owned a little restaurant near his home that apparently had drawn in a lot of 's husband Jason also was a successful author and there has been talk of making one of his books into a film.

It really is her fault for just turning her back on her own children just because of the matter of their sexual this I fell asleep on the plane with a smile on my face.

~time skip~

A few hours later and the plane had landed in I had gotten all of my things I had seen PJ waiting with his little family and heard twin cries of

"Auntie Charlie!"

"Hi Sammy and Sadie!How have you two been?"

"I've been good,"Sadie said.

"Yea I've been good too!"Sammy replied

"I missed you Auntie!"Sammy said while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I missed you so much,"Sadie said with tears in her eyes as she also proceeded to hug me.

"Hey Charlie,"Jason and PJ said.

"I see that they like you more than they like Teddy,"PJ said.

"Really?What happened when Teddy was here?"

"She was really mean to our daddies,"Sammy started.

"Yea she called them freaks of nature and said they weren't right,"Sadie finished.

Of course little miss perfect had to have the same messed up thinking as our parents.

"Alright well we better be getting home now as it's past some people's bedtime,"Jason said while staring at Sammy and Sadie.

"Ugh okay but you have to carry us,"Sadie started.

"Yeah!"Sammy agreed.

"Alright, come here Sammy,"Jason said, and Sammy practically leaped into his arms.

"Ugh fine,"PJ sighed dramatically but still with a smile on his then proceeded to pick Sadie up from where she was standing.

"Aww,"I were such a cute was obvious that the love was there.

~time skip~

We put my stuff in the trunk of the car and the twins were already asleep by the time we had put them in there car drive home was silent but I noticed that while Jason was driving, PJ was holding onto Jason's arm the entire drive.

When we had gotten into their house I carefully tucked Sadie, while Jason tucked Sammy in and PJ had brought my things inside the house and left it in the guest room.

We all headed to the kitchen where PJ had given me a glass of warm milk and we had all sat down around the table.

"So this place is nice,"

" umm,"PJ started.

"What?"

"Why did you run away from home?"

Well at least he got straight to the point.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Good Luck Charlie.

Thanks to all of the people that reviewed. I wanted to tell you I might have Charlie be in a couple but I do need name suggestions because I have some ideas but I'm not sure yet, which is why I need your input. On with the story!

Charlie's POV

"So why did you run away from home?" PJ asked.

PJ and Jason were both staring at me expecting an answer so I started talking about what next thing I know I told them the whole story and PJ and I were both crying.

"Look Charlie,everything will get better soon," Jason said while hugging me.

"Yeah I guess but I know that our _mother _will never accept us though," I replied.

"She probably won't but you have us and you can stay here and we can be like your adopted family," PJ said.

"Ha, that's I guess I will head off to bed night,"

"Good night Charlie," PJ and Jason said.

PJ's POV

Jason and I waited until we heard Charlie's bedroom door close.

"I can't believe our mother would be so mean to her youngest could she just kick her out of the house?"

"Well she did do the same to you didn't she?So obviously she doesn't care about her children if she is willing to treat them this way," Jason said.

"Yeah I guess you are right but this does remind me way too much about what happened when we told her about us,"

"It really is similar isn't it?"

~flashback~

I remember that day so well. Jason and I had been together for five whole months.I was getting ready and my parents had seen my when I was just about to leave.I was dressed really nicely as it was our five month anniversary after all. My parents had stopped me as I was leaving.

"Oh PJ you look so handsome right now," Amy said as she looked over at what I was wearing.

"Yes son,this girl is obviously really lucky if you're all dressed up like this," Bob said.

"Thanks, well I have to go now or else I might end up missing the reservations,"With that I practically fled the house as I didn't even hear any of their warnings or goodbye's.I had gone over to Jason's house and picked him parents were cool with him being gay, they were also really understanding when I explained the situation with my parents. We then headed off to a nearby restaurant that served Italian food. I had a really nice time with him, and I felt really happy, that is until we got back home.I think Teddy must have seen me kiss Jason on the lips because when we were inside the house, Amy ,Bob and Teddy were just standing there, glaring at us. Amy spoke up first,

"PJ do you want to explain what is going on here?"

"This is my boyfriend Jason," The silence was nerve-wracking.

"Wait,what!"Bob and Amy practically yelled.

"PJ you're just joking right?" Teddy asked nervously.

"No,I'm not Jason and I have been together for five months now,"

"I can't believe I have a fag for a brother," Teddy said as she started crying and ran to her must have snapped them out of their shock as now both of them got angry looks on their faces.

"I can't believe this,I thought I had raised you correctly," Amy then started mumbling about not wanting a fag for a son.

"I can't believe this. You are obviously just confused, you always were a little slow," Bob said.

"No I know what I am.I'm gay and I love Jason," I said.

They then proceeded to yell at me about being a fag, and something about going to and I had stayed standing there, we kept calm even though the words had last thing they "told"(more like yelled) at us was that I had one hour to get all of my stuff and and I had quickly grabbed the things I needed and we headed off to Jason's house were his parents were actually nice enough to let me stay in the spare night was when I had actually let myself cry from all of the chaos that had happened earlier, but I knew it could only get better from there.

~end flashback~

"I don't like remembering that," I said.

"Neither do I," Jason continued "But Charlie is strong and she has us so it will get better for her, so come on let's go to bed,"With that we kissed each other softly on the lips and headed off to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie.**  
**I have finally updated! Yay I guess, I was so happy when I found out that I had 10 reviews I was like Oh My God I should have updated this sooner but I did not even though I have had this chapter written for a while now I just never got to posting it I feel like I should thank the people that reviewed personally so I shall try. Thank you to...**  
**Vanellope Von Schweetz101**  
** Random Anon ( why didn't you put a name, now I can't thank you)**  
**dancergirl2013**  
**rwats70 **  
**Vanellope Von Schweetz101(again)**  
**Nina777**  
**YaleAceBella12**  
**YaleAceBella12 (again)**  
**RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife (awesome name)**  
**Kuhl**

**I believe that is everyone so thank you, I honestly mean it I actually considered taking this story down but I didn't because of you.**

**You're probably tired of reading this so I shall start the story. This chapter is more like this persons reaction to what happened at the dinner table not their actually point of view. I'm sorry that this is short but I am going to try to finish this story in the next chapter.**

Amy's POV

I honestly thought I had raised my children correctly. I had raised them with enough family support so of course I would automatically imagine that they would take to the traditional way of life and marry nice people and have grandchildren for me the normal way. Whatever, I didn't even like PJ that much, he was stupid compared to his other siblings. Teddy should have been my first child as she could have been a better example for her siblings. It is obvious that Charlie spent too much time around PJ and was affected by his queer ways. I am just upset that not one but two, _**TWO **_of my children are fags! What did I do to deserve this? At least I have my other, no, my only three children left. PJ ad Charlie are no longer my children since they decided to be queer. I hope they realize their mistakes and try to fix them. All Charlie needs is to find herself a nice boy and eventually get married so they can raise a proper family. Charlie still has time to fix all of her delusions, it's too late for PJ as he has somehow convinced himself that it is possible for him to love another man. He is much too far in that delusion, honestly how he could think it is ok for him to love another man is disgusting, which is worse as he has somehow made Charlie think it is acceptable behavior as well. Whatever, I no longer consider them part of my family until they come to their senses and admit that I was right about all of this.

3rd Person POV

With that final thought Amy fell asleep with thoughts of her small yet "perfect" family. Dreaming of the day that her family would finally be perfect again when her family finally begged for her forgiveness and admitted that she was right, blissfully unaware that her daughter was missing and that day would never come.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie. I only own my OC' s. I just realized that I never included the ages of the characters or their jobs and seeing as this is a future fic I figured some of you might care. I do not know their ages in the show so this is an approximation. Charlie is about 16 and a sophomore in high school. Gabe is 25 and has just started working a real job but still lives with his parents since he hasn't been able to afford an apartment. Toby is 15 and a freshman in high school. Teddy is 31 and is a lawyer, Spencer is the same age as Teddy and is a businessman. P.J. and Jason are both 34 and I have ready told you their jobs. Amy and Bob are both in their late fifties and Bob still works for his bug company while Amy managed to get an early retirement. I had this somewhat planned out but I never actually did mention it so now I this chapter is so short. Also thanks to everyone that has reviewed/ followed, it means a lot to me. Anyway on with the story!

3rd Person POV

In the three month since Charlie had left her family, she had been falling into routine with her new family. She would help around the house with any chores that Jason or P.J. had not done and would play with the twins when they did not have the time to do so. Then she had started school and made friends rather easily unlike in her old school where everyone basically avoided her for whatever reasoning they had. She had even managed to find herself a girlfriend which had actually shocked Charlie seeing as how this girl just came up to her and asked her out. Her name was Julianne, though she asked to be called Julia. She was about two inches taller than her, had tan skin, and dark brown hair that was kept in a ponytail most of the time. Charlie thought that she was beautiful and was ecstatic when she had asked her out. Charlie was even thinking of introducing Julia to Jason and P.J. seeing as they had been dating for two months now.

Charlie's POV

I am so excited that Julia is going to meet PJ and Jason tonight. I hope that they will like her. She is just so amazing and I really like her and now that PJ and Jason are now like my adopted parents their opinion means the world to me. I hope that she likes the dinner PJ makes I just want everything to go smoothly, that's all. 3rd person POV Every one in the household had been busy as they were still preparing as Jason had gone off to leave the twins with a babysitter, PJ had been making dinner and Charlie was making sure that she looked nice and was tidying the house just to make everything look neat. Everyone was in high spirits until they had heard a knock on the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie just my OC' s  
3rd Person POV  
Charlie was still in shock as she had not expected Julia to come this early. As she had gone to check who was at the door it was Amy standing there.  
"Hi Charlie,"she began, " you look so pretty right now, I bet there must be many boys that have wanted your attention,"  
"I'm a les..."  
"Oh nonsense if you look so pretty right now it must be because you have a boyfriend" Amy was still standing there with a smile on her face completely ignoring the look of annoyance on Charlie's face.  
"Actually I have a girl..."  
"Oh Charlie how rude letting me stand out here in the cold instead of letting me inside,"  
"Well really you're the rude one as you keep..." and with that Amy had pushed herself in the house.  
"How am I even related to you?" Charlie whispered to herself.  
"So Charlie what is your boyfriend's name?"  
"Well my girlfriend's name is Julia,"  
" Oh please Charlie you can't love a girl like that," that statement had made all of Charlie's anger come flowing back.  
"I do! I LOVE Julia she is amazing and so nice and kind, some qualities I imagine that you forgot how to use!"  
" Anyways Amy why are you even here?"  
"Well I wanted to see that after all this time with these fags that you would come to your senses but I guess that just brainwashed you even more, I hope that you all rot in hell!" Amy spat and had finally left the house leaving Charlie's blood boiling. It was then that Charlie had realized that PJ had been listening to their argument this entire time.  
"I'm sorry that you had to hear that PJ,"  
"It's fine but I have to admit that I am proud of you,"  
"What? Why?"  
" Because you were able to stand up for yourself, also this Julia girl better be nice considering how well you talked about her,"  
Charlie blushed "She really is,"  
"Well then that is good for you and we better hurry, she should be coming soon,"  
"Thanks PJ"  
"For what?"  
"Everything"

Charlie's POV

I can't believe that crazy woman just came bursting in here like that. Then again she always was the type for dramatics. Although when she came here I realized that after all of this time with PJ and Jason I learned the true meaning of family. A good family would be there to support you no matter anything that happened. They would be by your side through anything even if you were to argue. The difference that there was in our family were caused by a prejudice that our mother, who I had thought was supposed to love her children unconditionally, hated them just because of their sexual orientation. I am glad though that all of this has happened. I am glad because she may have made me feel at my absolute worst but she has made me learn to love my new family that much more. And all of her insanity with this has just taught me what not to do to with children. I don't regret anything though because this has made me closer with my new family and I have managed to accept myself more now. So I guess I have learned what true acceptance is from all of this.


End file.
